


Kisex

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín y Kise, por algún motivo que no termina de convencer a Aomine, está en la sección moralmente censurable de una tienda.





	Kisex

**Author's Note:**

> ¡FELIZ DÍA AOKISE!

**Parte uno: _Las penas del joven Aomine Daiki_**

Daiki sabía que las iba a pasar putas en cuanto su madre entró en la habitación con varias camisetas medio rotas y calcetines con unos tomates que querían parecerse a la calabaza-carroza de la Cenicienta.

El rapapolvos correspondiente no tardó en llegar, claro que no; que si Daiki se pensaba que ella era una costurera, que si tal, que si era un irresponsable y que aprendiese a valerse un poco por sí mismo, que ya era mayorcito. Entonces le dio dos opciones igual de trágicas: aprender a coser o ir a comprar ropa nueva.

La decisión de Daiki, por supuesto, no podía ser más obvia.

La buena intención de que Daiki fuese más independiente murió cuando su madre le dijo que Satsuki le acompañase a ir de compras. Cómo se le veía el plumero a esta mujer, de verdad. Aún se pensaba que Satsuki estaba destinada a ser su futura nuera y anhelaba el día que Daiki le revelase que estaban esperando un hijo juntos.

Que esperase sentada.

Daiki le comentó el plan a Satsuki que, contra lo que pudiesen pensar sus madres, tenía una vida propia y más cosas que hacer que ser la niñera involuntaria de un chaval de 17 añazos.

—Es que tengo una cita con Tetsu-kun —comentó Satsuki toda contenta.

Cierto. Iba a ser el día de San Valentín, en breves conocido como el día en que Kuroko Tetsuya murió envenenado por el chocolate con cianuro de Satsuki.

—Joder, pobre.

De modo que a Daiki no le quedaba otra que ir de compras solo, lo cual, todo sea dicho de paso, era como quitarse un gran peso de encima. Era todo un consuelo saber que no iba a tener a la pesada de Satsuki diciéndole que los pantalones de “culo cagao” eran horrendos o que había que probarse la ropa antes de comprarla.

Al día siguiente, Daiki se puso un pantalón vaquero que estaba en las últimas y salió a la aventura.

Que fuese el día de San Valentín implicaba que hubiese parejitas por todas partes, algunos incluso vistiendo a juego, y decoraciones llenas de corazones y cursilerías que un tío duro como Daiki no tenía por qué soportar. Tampoco era mucho mejor entrar en las tiendas y ver a varios gilipollas ligando en plan “ay, cari, qué bien te sienta esto” mientras Daiki, espectador involuntario de semejante aberración, buscaba entre el mar de camisetas de 1200 yenes.

Salió a los tres minutos de aquella tienda.

Lo dicho: ir de compras no era lo suyo. Era aburrido, había demasiado ruido y ni loco iba a esperar una cola del demonio para poder probarse una puñetera camiseta. Mejor ir al Don Quixote y mirar mierdas inútiles que no se iba a comprar en la vida.

Hablando de mierdas inútiles, aquí fue cuando Daiki vivió una experiencia mística en toda regla, de estas que examinan a fondo en los programas de frikis y que figuran en los libros raros que lee gente como Midorima.

Una experiencia inquietante, desde luego.

Estaba él a punto de acceder a la parte prohibida para menores de dieciocho años (él podía pasar como universitario o, según el memo de Kise, como jubilado) cuando de detrás de la cortina que separaba lo mundano de lo paradisíaco salió una persona.

Una persona que se le quedó mirando con cara de circunstancias.

Una persona a la que miró con asco.

Una persona a la que no merecía la pena llamar persona.

—¿Kise?

—¡¿Aominecchi?!

El destino acababa de meter con calzador a un Kise que le separase del porno. Esto sí que era mala suerte y no la tontería esa de quedar de último en el Oha-Asa.

 

 

 

**Parte dos: _La desaparición de Kise Ryouta_**

 

Sin duda alguna, San Valentín era el peor día de todo el año. Un rollo. Un coñazo. Un simparar de confesiones de chicas (y algún que otro chico), chocolates que iban a acabar en la basura y sonrisas falsas que tenía que poner mientras se inventaba alguna excusa para no tener que quedar con Fulanita o Menganita.

Así que su plan inicial era quedarse en casa sin hacer nada, pero de pensarlo a llevarlo a cabo había un gran salto que Kise no se atrevía a dar. Ya para empezar, él no era Aomine o Murasakibara, de modo que eso de estar de relax no era lo suyo.

Además —y no era por dárselas de intelectual—, había algo bello en caminar por la calle con una gabardina y gafas de sol, así en plan misterio, y ser un observador en el día del amor.

Esto de ser amigo de Moriyama le estaba pasando factura.

Luego había como otra parte divertida: ¿cuántas chicas dejarían de prestarle atención a sus novios en cuanto viesen a Kise, el modelo del siglo, por ahí?

Ya casi podía escuchar cómo Kasamatsu lo llamaba vanidoso de fondo. ¡Pero no lo era! Esto era un estudio antropológico de corte kurokocchiano. Era para entender la mente humana, rollo sociología.

No, si en el fondo Kise era un intelectual de verdad, de los que ya no quedan.

Al día siguiente, Kise se puso su gabardina y unas gafas de sol y salió a la aventura.

(Quizás sea necesario aclarar que, además de gabardina y unas gafas de sol, llevaba más ropa; no iba por ahí siendo un exhibicionista)

Problema: fue muy cantoso.

Demasiado cantoso.

Las universitarias aún se cortaban un poco al verlo y solo sonreían, ¿pero las niñas de la escuela media? Horror. Se lanzaban a él como leonas a su presa.

Conclusión: había demasiadas ganas de Kise Ryouta.

No le quedó otra que meterse en el primer Don Quixote que vio, que, siendo San Valentín, iba a estar lleno de solteros aburridos, y comprarse una mascarilla para taparse mejor. Quizás un gorro también, pero que no fuese de los feos.

Era una gran idea hasta que cayó en que, del mismo modo que iba a haber solteros, iba a haber solteras, así como alguna que otra pareja heterosexual de frikis sin vida.

—¡Es Kise-kun!

Hablar con un par de fans no era ningún problema, pero ya se volvía un rollo cuando cogían confianzas y se pensaban que ese era el momento perfecto para lanzarle el anzuelo a Kise y convertirlo en su cita.

Nanay.

Fue así como se le ocurrió ocultarse en la zona cochina de la tienda. Agachó la cabeza con algo de vergüenza y corrió la cortina rápidamente.

Dentro había un par de señores, una madurita resultona y frikis de los inofensivos. Bien.

Resultó un poco sospechoso que Kise se quedase ahí, completamente rígido, sin intención de mirar los cipotes de pega, las películas cerdas y una serie de objetos que el pobre no sabía ni en qué zona del cuerpo se tenían que usar.

Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea esconderse ahí.

Hablando de cosas cerdas, aquí fue cuando Kise reconoció que incluso él cometía errores y salió de aquel espejismo obsceno para volver al mundo real. Solo que su autoperdón de poco le sirvió a los dioses, que vieron oportuno mandarle a lo más guarro de lo guarro como juez inquisidor.

—¿Kise?

—¡¿Aominecchi?!

Lo primero fue sorprenderse, claro. ¡Que no todos los días uno se encontraba con Aomine! A menos que fueses Momoi, y eso ya sí que era una desgracia. Pobrecita, de verdad.

Pues eso: al principio se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos mientras Aomine flipaba en colores.

—¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? —preguntaron a la vez.

Kise se arrepintió enseguida de haber formulado aquella pregunta, porque si había algo claro en este mundo era que si Aomine Daiki estaba a punto de entrar en la parte guarra de una tienda, no era para hacer una investigación kurokocchiana, qué va. Iba a lo que iba.

—Pajas.

Y por si hubiese alguna duda, el muy asqueroso se veía obligado a aclararlo. Ya ni hacía el esfuerzo de decir una frase completa y —por muy preocupante que fuese— Kise lo entendió perfectamente.

—¡No puedes entrar, Aominecchi! ¡Aún tienes diecisiete años!

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo. —Sonrió con un toque que indicaba que estaba a punto de decir algo grotesco—. Tú mucho ir de digno, pero ya veo que estabas aquí dándolo todo, _Ki…_

Kise le tapó la boca antes de que terminase de decir su nombre. Miró alrededor. Bien. Nadie se dio cuenta.

—¡Cállate! —Kise se le pegó para susurrarle al oído a modo de confidencia. Le sorprendió notar que Aomine por fin había descubierto lo que era el desodorante—. Es que estoy huyendo de mis fans.

—Ajá.

—Y por eso estoy aquí. No te creas que soy como tú, Aominecchi.

Ya en primer lugar, Kise era moderno y usaba Internet para buscar porno.

—Ajá —repitió Aomine—. Así que te escondiste en la sección porno con una gabardina y gafas de sol.

—¡Eso mismo!

—Kise, ¿te piensas que soy tonto?

—Hombre, _sí._ —Kise interceptó la hostia que estaba destinado a recibir—. Tío, te lo digo en serio. Hay dos que no me dejan en paz y ya cansa, ¿sabes?

Ese “¿sabes?” iba sin malas intenciones, de verdad. Estaba claro que el pobre Aomine nunca había tenido fans que se muriesen por sus huesos. Si eso, _haters_.

Aomine le dedicó una mirada tan pura y llena de cariño que por poco parecía que se le fuese a confesar ahí mismo. Era San Valentín, a fin de cuentas, y el amor estaba en el aire.

—Oye, mira, somos dos tíos. No tienes por qué inventarte excusas de mierda, ¿vale? Pajearse no tiene nada de malo.

¡Ya estaba Aomine poniéndose todo tierno hablando de masturbarse! A veces Kise se cuestionaba de veras si merecía la pena considerar a este degenerado como amigo.

—¡Y dale, Pajómine!

—¿”Pajómine”? —Aomine hizo una mueca superexagerada. Tal vez la teoría de que un día Nijimura se acostó con una cabra y de ahí nació Aomine fuese cierta—. ¡Cállate… _Pise!_

Pise.

—De pis —explicó Aomine—. Tú eres el pis.

—No me hables. No te conozco.

—¡Pero si tú me acabas de llamar Pajómine, so memo!

—¡Pero es que es ingenioso! El tuyo es tan malo que hasta tuviste que explicarlo. Eso ni Akashicchi.

El escándalo que estaban armando quizás no alarmase a las fans de Kise, que con suerte ya se habrían marchado de la tienda, pero sí de los dependientes, que les rogaron silencio con muy buenos modales.

—Puto Kise, la que has armado. —Aomine cruzó los brazos—. Mira, ya me has quitado hasta las ganas de buscar porno.

—Si no ibas a poder comprarlo, que no llegas a los dieciocho.

—Que te calles. —Aomine dio un par de pasos y Kise estaba convencido de que lo iba a dejar ahí plantado con la palabra en la boca—. Venga, ya sé cómo puedes arreglarlo: compra un balón y echamos una pachanga.

¡Pero bueno! Encima el tío hablaba como si le estuviese perdonando la vida a Kise.

Por otra parte, el pobre de Aomine, limitadillo para lo emocional como era, no conocía otra forma de ser  simpático. Si en el fondo Kise notaba que Aomine le apreciaba, así que suspiró con la resignación de alguien que sabe que su amigo es un idiota sin remedio y sonrió. Debió de parecer contento, _muy_ contento, porque Aomine decidió pasarle un brazo por el hombro y guiarlo a la sección de deportes.

 

 

 

**Parte tres: _Los dos cerditos_**

Antes de marcharse del Don Quixote y embarcarse en una apasionante aventura hacia la cancha más cercana, que implicaba ir en metro sí o sí, Daiki fue listo y compró munición.

Quien dice munición, dice chocolate y patatas fritas. Fue Kise quien sugirió algo de comprar bebidas o no sé qué para no morir deshidratados. En fin. _Kise_.

El problema de comprar bebidas con Kise era que el muy señorito no se conformaba con cualquier cosa, no. No podía pillar un Kirin Love Sports, el plagio cutre de Pocari que a Kise le sentaría como anillo al dedo, y dejar de dar la brasa con marcas de agua mineral que no conocía ni el que las embotelló. Puto Kise, macho.

—Mira, como no te decidas ya, el agua te la vas a pagar tú.

Ante eso, Kise levantó la vista con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

—¿Tenías pensado invitarme? —preguntó Kise.

—Tú compras el balón y yo la munición. Lo justo, ¿no?

Que de justo tenía poco, teniendo en cuenta que el balón costaba bastante más que dos bebidas y un par de chuminadas.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con el Aominecchi gorrón  al que conozco?

—Está aquí mismo y te va a dar una hostia como no escojas ya una puñetera botella de agua —ladró Aomine con malas pulgas, y no era para menos. Kise podía llegar a ser _muy_ pesado cuando se lo proponía.

Y se lo proponía con mucha frecuencia, por desgracia.

Mil horas después, cuando Kise ya supo qué marca de agua quería, ya sí que partieron rumbo hacia la estación de metro más próxima.

Caminar codo con codo con Kise, que iba con pinta de ser un exhibicionista en toda regla, le estaba dando algo de vergüenza. Lo peor era que había gente que se le quedaba mirando con deseo, como si con esas guisas fuese Kise un sex symbol.

Kise. Sex symbol.

Kisex.

Aomine tenía que recordar ese mote y usarlo luego para vengarse por lo de “Pajómine”. Es más, iba a hacer un adelanto de su venganza dándole un codazo a Kise, que se quejó porque “no venía a cuento”.

En fin, las calles estaban repletas de amor y parejas felices, así que Aomine lo compensaba con un poco de violencia gratuita hacia el masoca de Kise.

El metro, si cabe, ya sí que era un mar de parejas reencontrándose y fundiéndose en abrazos que ni en un aeropuerto en Navidad. Incluso había algún que otro novio agresivo que se abría paso entre la muchedumbre a codazo limpio, como si su amor fuese más importante que la buena educación.

—Eso suena rarísimo viniendo de ti —Kise se rio por lo bajinis.

Aomine ya ni tenía fuerzas para repetirle a Kise por enésima vez que se callase, así que le regaló un silencio de lo más revelador; dicho de otra forma, pasó de él como de la mierda. Eso ya sí que sonaba más a Aomine, ¿no? Se sonrió a sí mismo con confianza, repitiéndose una y otra vez _kisex, kisex, kisex_ para no olvidarse del chiste del día.

Para chiste, Kise.

Y para milagro, también. Ya no solo por el título honorífico como jugador excelente de baloncesto, sino porque ahora Kise,  _Kise Ryouta_ , acababa de obrar un milagro ante sus narices: carraspeó, extendió un poco los brazos y el mar de gente se dividió en dos, dejándole de este modo un camino limpio para entrar en el vagón del metro.

Miró hacia atrás, le guiñó el ojo a Aomine y el mar de gente se cerró.

La puerta del vagón, por suerte, seguía abierta. Aomine consiguió entrar de pura chiripa, quizás sacrificando parte de los buenos modales que quería hacer ver que tenía. Dentro estaba Kise esperándole con cara de bendito.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Kise con una inocencia impostada.

—El numerito a lo Moisés.

—Ah, nada, se lo copié a Akashicchi —respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Ya te lo contaré algún día; es muy divertid…

La “o” no la llegó a pronunciar porque un oficinista amargado quería ocupar más espacio del que debería y empujó, no estaba muy claro si fue sin querer o adrede, a Kise, que rebotó contra Aomine y por poco los mató a los dos.

Cosas así sucedían en las comedias románticas mientras la chica —siempre la chica— se ponía roja como un tomate  y pensaba en chorradas como los latidos de su corazón y tal. Si Aomine sabía esto era porque Satsuki le obligaba a ver ese tipo de películas, no porque lo hiciese él por voluntad propia. Quedando este punto bien claro, se preguntó si por algún casual Kise ahora estaba teniendo una revelación como la de la protagonista de una de esas películas.

Salvo que lo único que hizo Kise, que no tenía ni la inocencia ni la delicadeza de un personaje de ficción, fue olisquearle. Joder, mira que se pasaron Tetsu y él horas comparando a Kise con un perro para que ahora, años después, el tiempo les diese la razón. Ya solo le faltaba montarse a la pierna de Aomine o algo.

—¿Qué cojones, Kise?

—Nunca pensé que llegaría a decir esto, pero —Kise levantó la cabeza— _hueles bien, Aominecchi_. Necesito saber qué marca de desodorante usas, en serio.

—¡¿Y yo qué sé?! Pues la que me compra mi madre. —Aomine apartó un poco a Kise por su propio bien—. ¡Que dejes de olerme, leches, que me das mal rollo!

Era cuestión de decirle a Kise que no hiciese algo para que él, cabezón y cabrón ante todo, lo hiciese peor. Y luego Satsuki hablaba de que Aomine era un imbécil y de lo majo que era Kise en comparación. Ver para creer.

El mal trago acabó cuando por fin llegaron a su parada y, por desgracia para la humanidad, Aomine se contuvo las ganas de romperle la nariz a Kise. Que conste que no fue por bondad, ni mucho menos; las ganas de echar un uno contra uno eran demasiado fuertes como para echarlas a perder porque a Kise le molase olisquearle de arriba abajo.

Bueno, abajo aún no lo había hecho.

Ojalá nunca lo hiciera.

 

**Parte cuatro: _En busca del pantalón perdido_**

 

El único éxtasis que conocía Kise era el baloncesto, de modo que podría decirse que Aomine era algo así como su camello de confianza. Tal vez habría que cambiar un poco la comparación para que no pareciese que Aomine era alguien a quien tenía que evitar a toda costa porque, con sus más y sus menos, no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Sobre todo después de una tarde jugando al baloncesto como si les fuera la vida en ello.

El estilo de Aomine había cambiado un poco en estos últimos meses, pero no lo suficiente como para que Kise se sintiese alejado de él. Si eso, lo que quería era observarlo aún más para estar al día. Tenía que actualizar su base de datos.

—Joder, me duele todo —protestó Aomine en un intento infantil de no parecer contento.

—La edad, Aominecchi, la edad. En cambio mírame a mí: ¡como una rosa!

—Lo dices como si no fueses mayor que yo.

—En cuerpo tal vez, ¿pero en espíritu? Ya te digo yo que no —Kise se echó en el suelo, triunfante.

Llevaba horas libre de la presión de ser famoso —“famosete y da gracias”, que le diría Aomine— y disfrutando de baloncesto de calidad, así que poco más podía pedirle a la vida. Puestos a ser exigentes y pedir más de lo que merecía, no le vendría mal algún aperitivo.

Aomine le leyó la mente.

—Kise, dame de comer.

—La bolsa está donde el banquillo. —Se acostó a un lado—. Ve tú a por ella.

Con más cara que espalda, Aomine rodó hacia él y le dio un toque en la cocorota con el balón. Kise protestó como solamente alguien con un mínimo de apego hacia la higiene capilar podría protestar y rodó hacia la izquierda, alejándose una vez más de Aomine.

Aomine volvió a rodar hacia él.

Kise se apartó rodando.

Aomine volvió a rodar hacia él.

Así hasta recorrer media pista.

—¡Vale ya! —exclamó Kise— Vamos a por la bolsa juntos, ¿te parece bien?

El tiempo que tardó Aomine en contestar fue el suficiente para que Kise llegase a la conclusión de que, en cuanto terminase la cuenta atrás, solamente él se levantaría y Aomine seguiría tendido en el suelo.

Ja, pues no se la iba a colar tan fácilmente.

—A la de tres —empezó Kise—. Una... dos… ¡tres!

“Puede que no conozca tan bien a Aominecchi como pensaba”, se dijo a sí mismo Kise segundos después de estar con la boca abierta de par en par porque Aomine, ahí presente, había hecho el esfuerzo de levantarse mientras _él_ era el que seguía en el suelo, creyéndose mejor por haber sido el artífice de una “broma” de lo más estúpida.

Estaba seguro de que Aomine iba a hacer lo mismo que él, pero no.

Aomine había madurado. Quizás más que él.

—¡Serás…! ¡Kise, joder!

Había que recuperar el tipo con dignidad.

—Ya que estás de pie, ¿por qué no vas a por la bolsa, mozo? —Kise le guiñó un ojo, que era mil veces más maduro que levantarse y disculparse por haber abusado de la confianza de su amigo.

—Te juro que lo único que te vas a comer es mi rabo —gruñó Aomine con una pizquita de ira justificada.

—Antes muerto que eso. —Kise hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Aomine lo frenó con la mano—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—A ver, idiota, que te estoy ofreciendo mi mano.

Ahora Kise sí que se le quedó mirando sin saber qué decir o hacer. Siendo Aomine como era, y más teniendo en cuenta el “feo” que le acababa de hacer,  lo normal sería que ahora se vengase de Kise al darle un tirón o, peor aún, aflojar el apretón mientras le estuviese ayudando a levantarse. Ese era el Aomine que él conocía, sí señor.

Solo que para estar maquinando una venganza tan tonta, Aomine estaba demasiado serio.

—Tío, que se me cansa la mano —bufó.

—Sé lo que vas a hacer. A mí no me la das con queso, Aominecchi.

—¿Darte el qué? Kise, que yo no soy como tú. —Aomine frunció el ceño, algo cabizbajo, y buscó otro lugar donde posar la vista—. Además, es algo que quiero hacer, ¿vale? Ayudarte a que te levantes.

Las cejas de Kise salieron escopetadas en busca de respuestas a todas las preguntas que se estaba haciendo segundo sí y segundo también.

—Es algo que te debo —consiguió continuar Aomine como si cada palabra le estuviese asfixiando.

 _Oh_.

La Interhigh de primero.

Para Kise aquello no era más que agua pasada y, en honor a la verdad y nada más que la verdad, ni ahora ni nunca le había guardado rencor a Aomine por eso. ¿Que si se había sentido frustrado? Sí, pero consigo mismo. No consideró que Aomine le debiese nada. A ver, tampoco le habría molado irse al _karaoke_ con él después del partido, pero vamos, que las rencillas, si es que las había, venían de antes.

Aomine lo había abandonado bastante antes de la Interhigh, a fin de cuentas. Y ni con esas le debía nada a Kise.

Kise lo miró fijamente y supo ahora más que nunca que su confianza en Aomine era casi ciega. De veras, si en aquel momento, justo en aquel catorce de febrero, Aomine le hubiese pedido que lamiese unas brasas, él lo habría hecho sin pensárselo dos veces.

En fin, si así Aomine se sentía mejor consigo mismo, Kise se dejaría ayudar una y mil veces. Siempre había sido un niño mimado, ¿no?

Así, con esta reflexión producida por una mente fatigada, Kise le dio la mano con una sonrisa que le arrancó una nanosonrisa a Aomine.

Qué asco, ¡cómo sudaba el muy marrano! Y qué agradable era su mano pese a todo.

Kise sentía una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago que le quería hacer reír, aunque motivos para echarle la risa en la cara al bueno de Aomine no tuviese. No cuando este momento era tan importante para él.

Toda la consideración de Kise que se la dieran a los pantalones de Aomine, por favor y gracias. De todos los momentos que podían tener para desistir y convertirse en un trozaco de tela inservible, eligieron justo cuando Aomine, después de varias miradas que podrían aparecer en un videoclip de la balada del momento, se decidió a impulsar a Kise.

Las sonrisas de sus caras se pillaron unas merecidas vacaciones.

—¡Me cago en la puta!

—Hala, está completamente rajado por abajo. —Kise se puso de cuclillas solo para observar el espectá _culo_ —. Tío, hasta tienes agujeros en los calzoncillos. De verdad, ¿hace cuánto que no vas de compras?

— _Ah._ —Aomine se quedó en blanco—. Vine a eso. A comprar ropa nueva.

—Aominecchi…

—Mi madre me va a matar.

—No mientras yo esté aquí. —Kise se señaló a sí mismo con mucho orgullo—. Aominecchi, coge mi gabardina y póntela, que por atrás se te ve un poco el culo. Nos vamos de compras.

Kise fue a por su gabardina y la pasó alrededor de los hombros de Aomine, que al principio se resistía, porque así de machito se creía, y acabó aceptando porque o era ponerse la ropa de Kise o ir mundo adelante con media nalga a la vista.

 

 

**Parte cinco: _Lo que la brisilla se llevó_**

No todos los héroes llevaban capa, pero sí gabardina. O al menos su héroe particular, Kise, solía llevarla antes de prestársela en un gesto tan noble y desinteresado que no parecía propio de Kise, sino de alguien legal como Tetsu.

La gabardina le estaba algo apretada de más, pero tampoco era plan de protestar cuando Kise, por una vez en su puñetera vida, había decidido ser amable y le estaba ayudando a hacer compras de última hora.

Contra todo pronóstico, ir de tiendas con Kise no fue el calvario que cabía esperarse de un yonki de la ropa como lo era él. Dijo de ir a Shimokitazawa inmediatamente —nada de Shibuya o Shinjuku—, que era más barato y tenía tiendas que no iban con pretensiones de ser muy fashion.

—O sea, cosas básicas, muy tu rollo.

Una vez en Shimokitazawa, “Shimokita”, Kise se fue derechito a una tienda no muy visible regentada por un par de inquietantes gemelos coreanos que parecían bastante familiarizados con él.

—Aquí nos hacen descuento fijo —susurró Kise guiñándole un ojo, así en plan confidencia.

Desorientado como Midorima en un puticlub, Aomine miró a su alrededor en busca de una prenda que viniese volando hacia él. La magia, por desgracia, no existía, pero sí un amigo cojonudo que lo hacía todo por él.

Si la madre de Aomine se enterase de esto, le caería una buena bronca por dejar que los demás le sacasen las castañas del fuego _una vez más_. Lo que pasa es que ella no entendía el valor del poder de la amistad y del trabajo en equipo.

—¡Aominecchi, pruébate esta camiseta con esa chaqueta de ahí! Esa no, hombre, ¡la negra! —decía Kise a medida que iba escogiendo calzoncillos para Aomine.

Quien se pensase que Kise lo estaba disfrutando, no podía estar más lejos de la realidad; Aomine sabía que Kise estaba en una concentración únicamente comparable a La Zona. La misma mirada determinada. Los mismos instintos casi sobrenaturales que le permitían fundirse con el ambiente y ser así uno con la naturaleza.

Entre esta dedicación, lo de la gabardina y la sonrisa de gilipollas que le regaló antes en la cancha, Aomine estaba empezando a pensar, no sin cierta confusión, que el memo de Kise sentía algo por él.

Arrugó la nariz con disgusto antes de volver a una realidad repleta de camisetas de 400 yenes y un par de pantalones vaqueros que, según Kise, le iban a sentar como un guante.

Como un guante habría que verlo, pero cómodos eran un rato y las camisetas, aunque no fuesen exactamente lo que Aomine compraría de buenas a primeras, tampoco es que estuviesen mal.

En menos de quince minutos, Aomine ya tenía ropa nueva para parar un tren y a precio de risa.

—Mi misión aquí ha concluido —anunció Kise poniéndose de nuevo su gabardina.

Kise contemplaba el cielo con nubes con aire triunfal, poniendo los brazos en jarra, mientras Aomine y sus mil bolsas de ropa lo miraban de lado. Una ráfaga de viento cosquilleó la nuca de Aomine y por poco le hizo estornudar, lo que hizo que Kise abandonase por un momento su aspecto de deidad de poca monta y le sonriese con algo que solo podía describirse como dulzura. Se avecinaba un momento ñoño. Mierda.

—¿No vas a cambiarte de pantalón?

O no.

Señaló el pantalón medio roto de Aomine y luego una de las bolsas que llevaba bajo la axila. Casi era mejor que el tema de conversación fuese por esos derroteros y no que, en fin, se hubiese vuelto cursi. Lo del día de San Valentín había acabado afectando demasiado a los instintos de Aomine y solamente podía culpar por ello a Satsuki y a todas esas pelis romanticonas que le había obligado a ver a lo largo de los años.

 

 

**Parte seis: _La historia terminable_**

—Aquí se separan nuestros caminos —proclamó Kise con una intensidad que no venía a cuento.

La estación ahora, al igual que antes, estaba infestada de parejas, solo que en estos instantes, más que reencuentros dulces y empalagosos, había despedidas que hacían que lo que Kise acababa de decir pareciese un comentario normal y pertinente. El día de San Valentín hacía mucho daño, demasiado.

Esta era la ocasión idónea de darle las gracias a Kise y de quedar bien, más que nada porque, de lo contrario, el muy puñetero se chivaría a Satsuki y luego sería Aomine el que se tendría que tragar una bronca interminable sobre los buenos modales.

—Pasar la tarde contigo no ha sido tan terrible como imaginaba —admitió Aomine, frotándose la nuca.

Kise no se chupaba el dedo y sabía que aquello, aunque patético, era un intento sincero de agradecerle lo que había hecho por él.

—Lo mismo digo. A veces hasta me lo paso bien contigo y todo, Aominecchi. —Kise sonrió con un poco de malicia—. Eso sí, cuando estrenes la ropa, hazte una foto y mándamela o algo. Quiero ver el fruto de mis esfuerzos.

—Si eso quedamos otro día y lo ves tú en vivo y en directo. —Aomine frunció el ceño—. Quiero saber cómo es darte una paliza al básket con pinta de niño pijo.

—¿Ah, sí? Te quedarás con la duda, porque ya te voy diciendo que no pienso perder.

A Kise se le metió una motita de polvo en el ojo, de modo que aprovechó para guiñar el ojo con una elegancia más falsa que él mismo. ¡Si hasta le estaba lloriqueando el ojo y todo! Qué patético y cansino que podía llegar a ser. Aomine puso una mueca de asco, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, estuviese deseando que llegase el día en que pudiese volver a quedar con él. A fin de cuentas, aún tenía que vengarse de él y llamarle Kisex.


End file.
